Slowly Falling BTT
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: So the Bad Touch Trio is after you... Will you let them in? BadTouchTrio X Reader
1. Chapter 1

"(Name)! Oh my gosh.. Look over there.." your friend pointed to the Bad Touch Trio. You busted out laughing catching your friend off guard. The surrounding students that were outside enjoying lunch were staring at you.

"Ahaha.. Oh man, that hit the spot," you thought the Bad Touch Trio was the most gayest group that had ever walked the Earth. Who goes around sparkling and what group would even thinks of calling themselves Bad Touch Trio? That name's a bad omen to all of them.

"What? What's so funny about the Bad Touch Trio? Their so hot!" your friend was drooling, you bent over and wiped the slobber off the corner of her mouth.

"Vatch out boys we have a drooler," you frowned at the familiar and annoying German accent.

"Hello Gilbert," you said sternly placing yourself in front of your friend.

"Vhat? Vhat was vhat? Did you guys hear anything?" the annoying Prussian put a hand up to his ear, the fellow member Antonio and Francis snickered.

"Shut up and go away," you growled, behind you you could feel your friend tugging on the back of your shirt.

"Um... No the awesome me vill not go avay," the albino shrugged. For some reason that hit a spot, you punched him in the jaw sending him backwards.

"Ohonhon~ looks like ze petite dame packs ze punch!" Francis giggled. You scoffed and dragged your friend away from the stupid boys.

_I really don't like them.. Why do they have to be in my school? And annoy me, of all the bad people why me?_

"(Name)! Let go of me! You're dragging me away from my lunch!"

"Oh.. Sorry," you let go of your friend.

Your friend looked at you, "Why do you hate them so much?"

You blinked, "Huh?"

"Why do you hate them? Have they done something to you or something?"

"W-well no.. Not exactly, I just can't stand how they walk around like they own the damn school!" you stuttered angrily.

Your friend put a sympathetic hand on your shoulder, "Well can you at least _try _to like them? Pretty please?"

You sighed, "Fine... It might take some time though."

"Yay! I can finally ramble on about all my pent up feelings for them to you!" she squeezed you into a crushing hug, being the great friend you are you hugged her back. The two of you skipped back to the lunch table to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Your friend started her rambling, against your will you found out to much information about the three that you rather not have known. Like how Antonio has a fetish for anything tomato related, and how Francis secretly has a pet bird named Pier and how he has a thing for good hair, and last but not least Gilbert likes to go to rave parties and his favorite color is - no shocker- Prussian blue.

"Oh my gosh! Wouldn't be cool if we could be friends with them?" your friend gushed, you sat there silently. What did they even have to offer in friendship? They all seemed conceited, and only cared about how many girls pants they can get into over the week.

**~BTT POV~**

"Vhere she is..." Gilbert whispered.

"Why are we in the bushes ami " Antonio asked rolling his r's.

"Because! I must know vhy vhat chic doesn't like us!"

"H'ok, good enough for me," Antonio nodded his head.

Francis popped up beside Gilbert making the bushes rustle, "Um, I'm all for stalking beautiful women in bushes but why don't we just ask 'er friend who is in the library rig't now?"

"Great idea! The awesome me will take the idea and put it into action! Follow me," so all three guys tiptoed out of sight with the bush and off to the library.

"Look! There she is!" Antonio pointed at your friend who was reading a book while leaning on the bookshelf.

The three approached the said friend, "Um excuse me mademoiselle, but-"

"OHMYGAWD! IT'S THE BAD T-TOUCH TRIO!" the girl shouted. The three guys winced and covered her mouth.

"Ssssh! Vhis is a library! We don't vant to get kicked out. Now we just have a couple questions and ve'll be on our vay," (Name's) friend nodded, close to fainting.

"Now... We need to know why your friend -(Name)- doesn't like us sí?" Antonio asked, he was very good at keeping the overwhelmed fangirls calm.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"Oui, go on.." Francis pushed.

"..She said she thought you guy's were conceited jerks who only care about your looks and how many girls you can bang up," the girl blushed hugging her books tightly.

"Ignorant, mindless, gullible, selfish, hormone crazed idiots is what she called you," with each word an invisible arrow pierced each boys heart.

"Ow... Zat actually 'urts," Francis said rubbing his chest.

"B-But, I'm trying to convert her into liking you," your friend said a bit flustered.

Gilbert pounded his fist into his hand, "Good! Ve vill make sure she falls in love vith the awesome me!"

"Ohonhonhon~ what if she falls in love with moi?"

"I kinda like the chica also," Antonio butted in. Your friend silently creeped out of the conversation and hauled tail to the activity room where you were at.

**~Your Pov~ **

"The first poster is up," you said wiping the sweat off your brow, the poster had been giving you a hard time.

"(NAME)! OHMYGODYOU'LLNEVERGUESSWHATHAPPENED! THEBADTOUCHTRIOAREFIGHTINGOV ERYOUOHMYGODTHISISLIKEADREAM FORANYFANGIRLPLEASEGIVEMEYOU RLIFEEEEE!", you friend knocked you down with all the posters and the one you had just hung up.

"What now? Take a deep breath and tell me everything."

Your friend inhaled deeply, "Ok.. So the Bad Touch Trio came up to me in library and started asking me all these questions about you."

"What?! Seriously? No, your just over exaggerating," you shook your head.

"No I'm not! I'm being serious, they even started arguing over who'd win your heart!" your friend held her hands up in the air waving them around like a crazy person.

You stood up shaking your head, "No way. First off, they'd never be able to win my heart. There is no way I'd go out with any of them. I'd probably shoot myself."

"Well believe it, they'll probably pull some huge stunt. So be prepared to be embarrassed," your friend snickered.

You grunted, "Yea whatever. I have poster to hang up, do you want to be oh so kind and help me?"

"Sure thing."

**A/N: Holy cow! I made the reader tsundere! I'm sorry XD This is for my loyal reader and awesome friend Dalasport :)! I love ya girl 3 you're amazing! I really owe it to this girl, she has been a great support in not only my writing but in life as well~ ! Thank you very much.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

After school was done you walked to your job at the flower store. Yes, you worked in a flower store but it wasn't that bad. You didn't get bothered much by impatient buyers or hassled. You just delivered and took orders, it was up to the florist to do the arrangement.

_She works here? _

Antonio was standing outside the flower to where you worked, oblivious to the fact that you could see him through the glass.

You sighed and opened the door, " Are you just going to stand there all day or come in?"

Antonio smiled and walked in. His flip flops hit the ground, you looked back to see him distracted by some light pink and white carnations. You bit the inside of your cheek, you had to admit he was cute. With his wavy chocolate brown hair, apple green eyes, and light tan skin... You shook your head violently.

_What am I thinking?!_

"You know senorita, these flowers are from my country." Toni said out of nowhere, he was twirling a red carnation between his fingers.

"Spain? That's cool.." you said nonchalantly, you busied yourself by replacing seeds and putting disheveled pots in line.

"Si, their very pretty... But not as beautiful as you," you turned around to face Antonio. With one swift motion he placed the red carnation in your hair, making you blush the same color as the brilliant red flower that in your hair.

He backed up and coughed into his hand, "Well, I shouldn't be distracting you from your job. [1]Te veré más tarde, sí?"

Before you could answer Antonio was already out of the store. You sighed and looked into the mirror that sat above the cash register. The red carnation was fully bloomed and stood out against your (h/c) hair.

_It's so pretty... I want to keep it forever._

After work you asked your boss if he had any ideas on how to preserve flowers. The leading florist scratched his chin, "I've never been one to preserver flowers... But I'll give you some preserving serum to put over the flowers, then you can press them in a large book. It should be able to keep the color."

You thanked him for the serum and went home to deal with the flower. When you got home the first thing you did was take out your camera and snap a couple of pictures of it, just in case the whole pressing ordeal didn't work out. You then lightly brushed the preservative over the flower and delicately placed in a large dictionary.

The next couple of days you waited for your pictures to develop so you could frame them. You weren't sure why you had gone to this extant for a silly flower, but you felt like it had to be done. You even framed and pinned the flower, hanging it on your wall.

"Hey, (Name) why do you have a flower in a frame?" (best friend) asked.

You sat up from your bed, "It was too pretty to let it die.. So I pressed it."

Your friend looked at you strangely, "You've been acting weird lately."

"What? No I haven't," you argued.

"I don't remembeve you ever finding flowers frame worthy. You don't even like gardening," (Best Friend) exclaimed.

You sighed, " Why are you so concerned about me framing a flower?"

"It's not just the flower, you've been a lot more calm lately, you're always in a daydream type state."

You shrugged your shoulders, "Is that bad?"

Your best friend shook her head, " No, but I don't want you to change or anything.. Just because we're in high school and stuff."

Suddenly this conversation had turned into a convestional for your friend. _ She's been worried that I'm going to change and leave her?_

You leaned over and hugged her, "I would never change .. And I won't leave you either." Your friend smiled and hugged back. The rest of the night you and (Best Friend) watched movies and ate till your bellies burst.

"I'm tired.." Your friend was slumped over on the arm of the couch. You laughed and the two of you made it to your bed.

A couple of hours later the two of you were fast asleep. But a light buzzing stirred your friend awake, groggily opening the phone she answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey chica!" a cheery Spanish accent said from the other line.

Your friend sat up straight, "Antonio? What are you doing calling at three in the morning?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date..."

(Best Friend) looked down at your sleeping body, an overwhelming sense of jealousy filled her bones.

"It's ok if you don't want to! Hey did you press that flower I gave you?" Toni inquired.

_So that's why she framed it... Toni gave it to (Name).._

"I'll go on a date with you."

"R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Sure why not. But I'm busy this week so how about next Friday?"

"Sí that's fine!"

(Friends Name) whispered, "But if you say anything... Anything, about it I'll call it off. Don't even say anything to me, I want it all to be a surprise and romantic."

"Ok! I won't disappoint," he ended the call. You friend placed the phone back and snuggled between the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week at school was really strange to say the least. Even though you had made up with your best friend she had been avoiding you, it was really starting to get on your nerves but usually she had her reasons. On top of that Antonio hadn't visited you at the store in a while. He hadn't even looked your way for a week and it kind of hurt.

"(Name), vhat are you doing this weekend?" You snapped out of your thoughts, Gilbert was sitting on the seat in front of you on lunch table.

You shrugged, "Working probably, or studying."

Gilbert gave you a strange look, "Studying? Vhat's lame."

You glared at Gilbert, he was so insensitive when he talked. "Thanks, you're so kind." You stood up grabbing the remainder of your lunch and began to walk away.

"V-Vait!" Gilbert rushed to your side, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, just think about what you say before you say it," you said while pushing your garbage into the trash. When you turned around Gilbert had his hand over his mouth trying to hide a visible blush. "What's wrong with you?"

Gilbert waved his hand, the blush disappearing quickly and his cocky attitude returning as well. "Nothing frau. So how about you and me this Friday night?"

You really didn't see how spending a whole night with Gilbert and his annoying could possibly be fun. But then again those boys were full of surprises, and you promised (Best Friend) that you'd be nice to them.

You sighed, "Sure why not."

Gilbert smirked and slung an arm around you, "Great! Vhere something pretty."

Gilbert escorted you to your next class, the girls lurking in the hallways began pointing at you and him. No doubt whispering dirty and rude rumors.

"Gilbert," you mumbled, "Let go of me please."

"Hm?'

You stepped away from him leaving his warm embrace, "Their staring. Thanks for walking me to my class but really-" You accidentally bumped into someone knocking you and them to the ground.

"¡ay I'm sorry."

You're ears perked up at the familiar Spanish accent. You looked up to see Toni rubbing his nose. The two of you made eye contact, you could feel your face burst into a blush, so did Toni's.

"I-It's ok," you stuttered. You suddenly felt a pair of strong hands lifting you off the ground and back ont your feet.

"Are you okay faru? Gilbert asked, concern filled his dazzling red eyes. Your blush darkened, you really hated that fluttering feeling you got when you were around these guys.

"I'm fine! Gosh you don't have to baby me around all the time!" you shook away from Gilbert and strutted away to your classroom. The two boys watching you as you walked away.

Gilbert turned to Antonio jabbing him in his toned chest with his bony finger, "I von't lose to you!"

Antonio smirked, "We'll see who wins amigo." With that Toni stood up, dusted himself off and walked the opposite direction leaving Gilbert baffled and confused.

Gil smirked and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "Just a friendly competition."

That night you were sitting on your bed wrapped in a towel scowling at your open closet.

_I have nothing to wear..._

You groaned and fell backwards onto your bed. Why had you even agreed to this at all? Gilbert was egotistic, conceited, vain person you had ever met, the complete opposite of everything you liked. Not only that he was loud and noise, it hurt your ears.

_Might as well just get it over with.._

You decided on simple but slimming long sleeve black t-shirt with a silver metallic design on it, matching it with a red skinny jeans, gray boots, and jacket. You settled on curling your hair, something you only did on special occasions. You heard a knocking downstairs, no doubt Gilbert. You didn't hear your phone buzzing in your purse. You clomped down the stairs and stopped at the door. When you opened it, Gilbert was pacing on your porch.

"Hi," you said coolly. You avoided looking into Gilbert's eyes. He was dressed in lose black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the loop, Dr. Marten boots, a black jacket, and red shirt with a black design on it. It closely resembled your own outfit.

Gilbert stopped pacing and turned towards you. "You ready to go frau?"

You rolled your eyes in annoyance but you couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"I like your outfit. Ve have similar taste I see. Kesesese~" he opened the door to his sports car like a gentlemen.

**~Antonio's POV~**

Antonio dialed your number for the seventh time. Each time he called you his faith in this date slowly slipped away.

_Where the heck is she? (Name) said she would meet me in front of the __movies. _

Toni yanked at his hair furiously, his long legs pacing back and forth. He could hear groups of girls pointing him and whispering about how good looking he was. It was hard not to notice a frustrated sexy Spaniard walking around. He stopped when he noticed someone standing in front of him.

He looked up to see (Best Friends Name) standing there holding her hands together and looking down at her feet. "You're (Name)'s friend right?"

She shook her head yes, "U-Um. (N-Name) couldn't make it and felt really bad s-so she sent me in her place." (BFF Name) was a stuttering, blushing mess.

Toni sighed in disappointment, making her heart drop to her stomach. "I-I can go if you don't want to."

He shook his head no and gave a sad smile, "It's fine senorita. You came all the way out here so I'm not going to turn you away."

(BFF Name) blushed and took Toni's arm. Finally her day dreams were becoming a reality, maybe now he'd realize that you weren't the only one out there.

Toni payed for the two tickets and popcorn like he originally planned. He looked down at the girl standing beside him. She was cute in a dollish sort of way, but she wasn't (Name). To him, you were out spoken in a shy kind of way. You cared about others but didn't show it, similar to someone (Lovino) he knew, the thought made him chuckle.

"W-What?"

Toni shook his head, "Nothing..."

Gilbert parked his sports car all the way in the back of the parking lot avoiding the rest of the cars. You groaned and slammed the door making him flinch.

_** XXXX**_

"Seriously Gilbert. Why'd you have to park all the way out here? Now it's going to take forever to get our tickets and fine a good spot," you whined.

Gilbert circled around facing you, "I couldn't risk my baby getting scratched!" he rubbed the hood of his black sports car.

You rolled your eyes and mumbled, "I really don't understand guys and their cars."

Gil chuckled and walked by your side, "It's just a guy thing keseses~!

The two of you walked side by side into the movie theater. You watched as Gil bought the two tickets, and your (favorite candy). You couldn't help but admire his handsome appearance. Strong jawline, muscles, and great smile. You noticed a tuft of silver hair poking up. You reached up and tucked it back into place.

Gil jumped at the sudden contact, "(N-Name)! You scared me." His cheeks were dusted a soft pink. You smirked at his reaction, maybe was all that awesome after all.

"Are you done?"

He nodded and handed you your drink and candy, "Yep let's go."

The two of you walked down the hallway leading towards the movie screening. "How about ve sit right in the front row? We can break our necks just trying to watch."

You laughed and bumped his hip with your own knocking him lightly into the wall. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all...

The two of you decided on the middle row. You made yourself comfortable as the lights started to dim you heard a strange chirping sound. You turned to see Gilbert stuffing pieces of popcorn into his hair.

"What the heck are you doing?" you asked confused.

"Gilbird loves popcorn," suddenly a fluffy little bird popped out of his hair taking up the piece of popcorn.

Your jaw dropped in surprise, "You have a pet bird?"

The Prussian smirked and wagged his finger, "He is not just some pet. He is mein awesome bird."

You silently slid back into your chair. How in the world was he able to tame a bird so well? Somethings were just left to be unanswered. The movie started and you forgot about the bird. Throughout you could hear girls shrieking and clutching onto their boyfriends. You on the other hand hadn't flinched once. Suddenly you felt a poking sensation on your side.

"What?" you hissed.

"Be scared."

"Huh?"

Gilbert pouted, "You haven't coward into my embrace once. Frau's are suppose to be afraid of this stuff, that's why I chose it."

"But it isn't scary," you objected.

"Just do it!" he whined. You grunted in annoyance and awkwardly put your head on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around you crushing your body into his. He smelt like cinnamon and vanilla bean. The two of you stayed like that till the end of the movie.

You poked Gil in the cheek, "Hey wake up."

He snorted and lifted his head, opening one ruby red eye. "Huh?"

"The movies over," you stood up and began stretching like a cat. The two of you made it into the lobby standing there for a few minutes a bit dazed by the lights. Your ears picked up a familiar female giggle. You turned to see Toni and (BFF) playing at one of the arcade games the movie theater provided. Your feet began to think on their own and moved towards Toni and your friend although your mind told you to ignore them. You stood back and tapped Toni on the shoulder.

"Ci?" he whirled around to see you standing there with a confused and sad look on your face. His apple green eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief.

"(Name)? What are you doing here?" he choked out.

You frowned, "I could ask the same to you.."

Your gaze went from Toni to your friend who was glaring you down with her arms crossing her chest.

"I thought you couldn't make it!" Toni asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Who told you that?!" your voice showed the agitation you were feeling but you refused to show it.

Toni pointed to your friend, "She did.. Wait, who are you here with?" he asked changing the subject slightly.

You opened your mouth ready to speak, but you felt a hand on the small of your back. "She's here vith me."

You tilted your head back to see Gilbert smirking at Antonio, the Spaniard did not look pleased and neither were you. The tension was thick in the air as you and your friend, and Toni and Gil made invisible sparks at each other.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Whattttt! Your friend backstabbed you :O?! Sorry it took me so long to update :P! I hope this one wasn't to boring ._.' My other chapters weren't to good so I hope this one makes up for it. **

**Review Please ^^! Love chu ;* **

**P.S There will be France I pwomise **


End file.
